Huatare
Huatare was the bodyguard of captain Osoro and Benedetta Maria Ferro while aboard a Spanish ship, Gloria Al Dios. Biography Early Life Huatare was once signed on to a Dutch trader, sailing from the Leeward islands and bound for Gibralter. Miguel Estacado's ship, the Darkness, attacked them in the open sea. The ship first broke their broadside and then boarded the ship. Everyone is killed aboard the ship, with Huatare only surviving because Miguel believed him to be dead. After being dropped into sea, Huatare clung to a fallen mast while the sharks the corpses of his former crewmates. Gloria Al Dios In October, 1671, Huatare joined the crew of a Spanish ship, Gloria Al Dios sailing in the Atlantic Ocean, two hundred miles East of Hispaniola. The ships captain, Osoro, is displeased with fog, which is blocking their view. Realizing that Benedetta Maria Ferro is standing near him, he excuses his language. He quickly reassures her, that she and her cargo she's responsible off, will reach the holy father swift and sure. He also adds, that Huatare will protect her if anything happens. Benedetta tells the captain, that although she appreciates his concern for her welfare and Huatare's protection, she's more than capable to look for herself. Otherwise the holy priests wouldn't have tasked her with this mission. The captain apologises to Benedetta, having meant no offense. He then tells her, that Gloria Al Dios is among the finest ships in the Spanish fleet. Because for this, Morgan and his privateers, wouldn't dare to challenge them and their guns. Huatare then interrupts him, saying that he shouldn't be concern of Morgan, but with Miguel Estacado, master of the Darkness. He sails from Hell itself, his ship crewed by the damned, with a legion of demons to do his bidding. Huatare tells Maria about his encounter with the pirate and adds, that he always come at night. Captain Osoro silences Huatare, not wanting to scare Bennedetta with his crewmates stories. Benedetta reassures the captain, that no harm was done and she does not get scared so easily. Curious, Benedetta asks Huatare, that if Estacado plies these waters, would it not be wise to shutter our lanterns in order to not attract their attention to them. Huatare explains, that the light is the only ally they have and the night is long. Battle with The Darkness Soon enough, Miguel attacks the ship. Together with his crew and Darklings, Miguel manages to kill everyone on board. He then goes below deck to get the Spanish treasure. Miguel is then attacked by Huatare, who refuses to let him get to the treasure. The two begin to fight, with Miguel proving victorious and stabbing Huatare through his chest with the pirates cutlass, pinning him to the door. Abilities * Sword Mastery: Huatare was skilled with a sword. Combined with his size and strength, he could overpower most man in battle. Gallery Sails4.jpg|Huatare with Osoro and Benedetta. Sails16.jpg|Huatare attacks Miguel. Sails17.jpg|Huatare fighting with Miguel. Sails18.jpg|Huatare killed by Miguel. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased